


Lessons In Sexuality

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band), Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Knowing his parents wouldn't be able to help him answer his sexual questions, Yuuki resorts to seeking out the advice of his favourite teacher.





	Lessons In Sexuality

            There were two normal reactions to a lesson on sexual education, complete and utter humiliation, or to treat it like one big joke all the while being secretly fascinated. That was how Yuuki had felt back then, he remembered it clearly even now a few years had passed and he had matured. The only thing was, it was all well and good learning about human reproduction, safe sex and the variety of diseases you could catch if you ignored your teachers and parents but it didn't help Yuuki with his worries that had only been made worse by his online research. Knowing his parents would be no help, he had remembered how open and honest his science teacher had been when giving these lessons, and how approachable. He always had been Közi's favourite student and more importantly, he knew the teacher preferred the presence of men to women, which was exactly why he was here.

            “Yuuki?” Közi asked, surprised when the pink haired boy entered the science lab where he was busy straightening things out from the last lesson, his white lab coat hanging open revealing the red t-shirt and black trousers he wore beneath. “Is something bothering you?”

            “Kind of,” Yuuki confessed, taking a seat on one of the stools as he nervously twirled a strand of hair around one finger. “I, well that is to say, what's it like to have sex with a man?” There it was, spoken out loud at long last. He forced himself to keep eye contact with his teacher, sex was natural, that was what Közi had tried so hard to teach his students, nothing to be ashamed of, just a normal urge.

            “I see,” Közi said with a knowing smile, “It's a matter of taste really, everyone enjoys different things.”

            “I know,” Yuuki said growing frustrated. “What I mean is, how can it be pleasurable to, well you know?”

            “To have anal intercourse?” Közi asked. “If it's a question of size, well that's not really a problem, a penis actual fits rather perfectly.”

            “But is there pleasure? For the one underneath I mean.” Yuuki said, blushing. Something about the way Közi was looking at him right now sent shivers down his spine, he always did have a crush on his teacher and often he suspected his feelings were returned.

            “Well yes,” Közi replied. “Emotional pleasure, obviously, but physical too. There's a bundle of nerves deep inside a man, his prostrate, the sensations against these nerves can bring intense pleasure. Did you know it was possible to ejaculate from just massaging these nerves?”

            “Well that's good to know.” Yuuki replied, relieved to hear this.

            “If you're really interested, you could try pleasuring your own,” Közi suggested. “You're too young to buy toys but I don't mind helping you.”

            “What, by pleasuring me yourself?” Yuuki asked surprised, misunderstanding what his teacher meant.

            “I meant buying you some toys,” Közi corrected. “Unless, do you want me to help you?”

            “You can't, you're my teacher.” Yuuki said, his cheeks quickly reddening to match his pink hair.

            “That's not a question of desire though, is it?” Közi asked, moving around his desk and resting his hand on the top of Yuuki's lap. “Desire doesn't listen to rules.”

            “Please, don't make me say it,” Yuuki complained, just as his teacher’s lips met his own. Startled he pulled back and would have fallen from his seat had Közi not been there to catch him. “You're my teacher!”

            “I am,” Közi agreed, with the sense to back off. If he wanted, Yuuki knew, he could get Közi in major trouble for that kiss, probably fired. The same thoughts were racing though Közi's mind. “I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have.”

            “I enjoyed it,” Yuuki confessed, then blushing even redder. “I've dreamed of kissing you, and more.”

            “I'm an adult, I should know better. You're just a child.” Közi scolded himself.

            “I'm seventeen, I know what I'm doing,” Yuuki argued, the last person he wanted to see him as a child was Közi. “Please, if it's what we both want, help me learn?”

            “Not here.” Közi decided, hurrying to his desk and grabbing a set of car keys. “Anyone could see.”

 

            Közi's apartment wasn't too far from the school but it was long enough for Yuuki to think about what he was doing. He did want this, his body was aching for Közi's, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do. He distracted himself with small talk, staring out of the car window as he tried his best to calm down. Once inside the apartment, where he was greeted by a ginger cat, Yuuki followed Közi into his kitchen managing to avoid eye contact the whole time. He was far too embarrassed to look at Közi.

            “I don't know what I'm doing.” Yuuki confessed, making Közi laugh.

            “That's why I'm the teacher.” He said, kissing Yuuki again with a lot less hesitation than he had done back at school. Melting against his teacher Yuuki worried about his technique, though if Közi cared he didn't let on.

            “Now, to find your prostrate,” Közi announced. “Strip and lie down on the table.”

            “OK,” Yuuki whispered, as his teacher left the room to fetch some supplies. He was beyond terrified but he did as requested, wanting to hide his body from his teacher’s prying eyes but resisting the temptation. He was glad he hadn't just for the look of desire he saw on his teachers face as he returned.

            “You're stunning,” Közi confessed, as he pulled a latex glove over his right hand and coating it with lube. “But you do need to spread those pretty legs of yours.”  
            “Sorry,” Yuuki whispered, whimpering as a damp finger ran over his now exposed entrance. Was this the emotional pleasure Közi had mentioned? The enjoyment of knowing just how much another man wanted to be inside you? It was nothing like the porn he has watched, but that was a good thing because he didn't want to feel used, like he had felt many of these men were.

            “Preparing a man can be an essential part,” Közi explained, as a single finger slid over the tight ring of muscles, pushing slowly and deeply into his eager student’s body. “How does it feel?”

            “Good,” Yuuki admitted, his embarrassment only growing stronger despite this.

            “Your prostrate should be around here.” Közi advised, laughing as Yuuki let out a loud moan of pleasure.

            “Oh god, that was,” Yuuki tried to explain, just as the finger brushed against him again. Was this really what anal sex felt like? It was wonderful and scary all at the same time. To lose control to the pleasure like this, he didn't think it could be possible.

            “You're enjoying this.” Közi needlessly commented, as he watched his student on the table, so innocent that he couldn't disguise even the tiniest part of his pleasure. He always had known Yuuki would be beautiful naked and aroused, yet reality was even better than the fantasy had predicted. “Now for a second finger?”

            “Please,” Yuuki begged, as a second finger brushed beside the first. He could feel some pressure now, but that was delightful to, so he shut his eyes and allowed himself to feel, feeling like he might just die in embarrassment and that it was a perfectly fine way to go. Permission wasn't asked for the third finger, but by then Yuuki wouldn't have known what to say, he hardly knew what he wanted, except to jerk off his aroused length. He didn't touch though, partly by embarrassment but also curiosity, could he cum without touching himself? Before it had hardly seemed possible, but that was before.

            He lost track of time as Közi fingers teased him, he had no idea how long he had been lying on this table moaning in the pleasure that seemed to build up inside him. He knew he was approaching orgasm and his fingers twitched with the need to finish himself off quickly but he didn't dare let Közi down. So he lay there, enjoying the lesson as it was intended, until with a shudder his orgasm hit like nothing he had ever felt before.

            With a smirk Közi withdrew his fingers and threw away the glove, leaving Yuuki to recover from his pleasure. His own arousal ached to be touched but it felt cheap to masturbate in front of his student. This wasn't about his pleasure, so he ignored his needs and picked up a glass dildo.

            “Here's your homework.” Közi said, as he handed it over to his smiling student.

            “Sensei,” Yuuki said finally making eye contact. “Thanks for the lesson.”

            “I have so much more I can teach you,” Közi said with a smile. “Blow job techniques, penetration, a whole variety of toys, bondage and, well I won't scare you.”

            “S&M,” Yuuki finished, his eyes widening in surprise but he was smiling. “It all sounds delightful. All of it.”

            “But these lessons, you realise how important they are that they're secret?” Közi asked.

            “I know,” Yuuki reassured him. “Nobody will ever know.”

 

            That night Yuuki lay in his room, Közi's gift buried deep inside him, as he leant against a mound of pillows unable to resist the chance to return to his afternoon pleasure. This wasn't the same though, it meant so much more to have Közi with him but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying himself.

            With a, hopefully, sexy smile he picked up his phone and aimed it at the mirror, taking a photo that he quickly sent to his teacher before he could worry about the consequences, getting a response seconds later. He stared at the image on his phone with wide eyed fear and anticipation, a hint at a lesson to come? It was forgotten as a second image of his teachers naked body appeared on his phone. Közi was beautiful and so sexy that he couldn't help but pleasure himself while staring at it. He let himself cum and took a picture of the mess, sending this to Közi with the message _This is what you do to me._ They were playing with fire now but Yuuki couldn't think of anything more exciting than testing his own limits, only just beginning to learn that he had none.


End file.
